As is well known to those versed in the art, a wide variety of escape ladders have been proposed, as for escaping fire and other hazards. However, such prior ladder constructions have not found popular acceptance for several reasons. For example, one type of prior escape ladder has involved a high degree of flexibility or collapsibility, so that its open or operative condition lacks desirable firmness and staunchness, therefore requiring a high degree of physical coordination, strength, skill and daring, so as to lie beyond the capability of many persons. Another type of prior escape ladder was of sufficient rigidity and staunchness, but involved such great structure, labor and materials, as to lie beyond the economic capability of most builders and potential users, being effectively limited to utilization where required by law. The latter type has often been found objectionable by its appearance, as well as affording access to burglars and other unauthorized breaking and entering.